


Under the star filled sky

by Weekpra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Erwin Smith Dies, First Kiss, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Levi Ackerman Needs a Hug, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith-centric, M/M, Married Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, One Shot, Sad Ending, Sad Levi Ackerman, Sad and Happy, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekpra/pseuds/Weekpra
Summary: I remember when you kissed me under the sky filled with stars.Now I can only look up at them and kiss the hand that I held yours in for the last time.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 15





	Under the star filled sky

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm very bad at writing one shots but I want to get better at that so I decided to write this- hope you like it. 
> 
> (my mom said she started to ship eruri because of this the amount of power I hold-)

The quiet sound of shoes hitting the floor filled the halls of the survey corps head quarters. Leather boots hit against the wood floor in a specific unchanging pattern. Every person those quiet yet intimidating steps passed fell quiet and looked away. It would've been impossible to notice the man who the steps belonged to if it wasn't for the aura of melancholy that was brought everywhere he went. It had been like that for at least two months now. Two months since the tragic mission that took the lives of two young souls, Isabel Magnolia and Furlan Church, and for the entirety of those two months had the third member of their trio been on edge. Most people in the scout regiment feared him by now. Whenever he was close they would fall quiet, look away and stay like that until the little man had went away. Anything they could do to avoid pissing him off they would do. Levi was surprisingly scary for someone his size.

For the first week of those two months Levi had stayed locked up in his own room. Refusing to go on any missions or even open the door- sometimes not even saying a word to whoever was on the other side of it. During that whole week he hadn't slept or ate. After the late hours of the second monday, after the mission hit and there was still no sign of Levi it was Hange's sign to kick his door of it's hinges- hoping they wouldn't find an unmoving corpse on the floor. They didn't find that. Instead they found Erwin sitting messily on the floor, holding his cheek and bruised lip, and Levi towering over him with a bloodied fist and gritted teeth. Hange had a pretty good image of what had happened. "Commander Erw-" They had tried to say, but Erwin had raised his hand up to signal for them to stay quiet. Levi lowered his fist to his side and looked down, his black hair falling in front of his face, cowering his eyes. His body slumped down, it looked like the last thing holding the little man together had snapped as he crashed onto the floor in a messy and uncontrolled way. He stayed down on the floor without moving an inch of his body. Hange was sure his knees were aching, judging from the way he had hit the floor. 

Erwin had stood up and cleaned his bruised lip against the sleeve of his white shirt, the red blood had contrasted from the white shirt like it had fallen on snow. He had walked over to Levi and to Hange's surprise, knelt down in front of him. Levi hadn't looked up, but his body had tensed, signaling that he had acknowledged Erwin. "Come with me." The blonde had stated, his hand had slowly made its way toward Levi's. The second their fingers had slightly brushed against each other Levi had slapped Erwin's hand away, some life had returned back into his body. "Go to hell." Levi had growled, but there had been no bite behind his words. He was exhausted, so very exhausted. That's why Erwin had no problems grabbing his wrist and pulling him up from the floor. As Levi's hand had went up so did the rest of his small body. He had still been looking down at the wooden floor beneath him. Erwin had turned to Hange and started walking, walking right past them. Hange had not followed behind the two. Feeling like for once in their life they should not intervene. 

Erwin had taken Levi to were the three dimensional maneuver gear was being stored in. He had tried to get Levi to put his gear on but had given up rather quickly when the raven man had just stood there and stared at his feet. Erwin had sighed and put on his before walking back over to Levi, this time grabbing his hand into a strong grip instead of his wrist. Erwin had walked out of the room with Levi being forced to follow him. They had walked through the quiet and dark halls of the survey corps head quarters. They had both been quiet while walking toward the destination Erwin had set for them. Which had turned out to be the stables. Erwin's and Levi's horses had both been saddled already and had been ready to go out. That had been the first time Levi had looked up from the ground in a few minutes. He had looked up at Erwin who hadn't looked back, instead the blond had walked toward the horses and taken them off of the wooden fence that they had been attached to. Erwin had walked to Levi and handed him his horse, the raven had just looked up at Erwin's blue eyes in confusion as the blonde had slowly wrapped the reins around Levi's hand. 

Levi had given up at that point and had decided to just go with whatever Erwnin had wanted him to do. 

They had ridden their horses for maybe a few minutes when Erwin had suddenly came to a stop. He had jumped down from his horse and had started to tie it up to a nearby fence while Levi had stayed in place and looked at the taller man in confusion. When Erwin was done he had turned to Levi with a smile on his face. "Did you forget how to get off of your horse? Do you need me to help you down?" He had said while smirking at the raven, Levi had muttered a quiet 'fuck you' before he had jumped down from the horse and tied it up next to Erwins. The second he had been done he had felt a strong hadn around his waist as he had been pressed up against his commanders body. "What the fuck are yo-" He had tried to ask, but his voice had gotten stuck in his throat when Erwin had used his three dimensional maneuver gear to get up onto the roof of the house that had been next to them. 

Levi had tried to start shouting at the blonde, but Erwin had just lowered him down onto the roof. Levi had looked up at the blonde as Erwin had lowered himself down next to the raven. Erwin had looked up at the star filled sky, his blue eyes had only shined brightly as the light from the stars had hit them. 

That night the raven and the blonde had talked about a lot of things. 

And now Levi was heading towards Erwin's office. He still had the same aura of melancholy arround him as he had had all those weeks ago, but it wasn't as strong now. It didn't feel like it would suck all unexpecting soldiers inside his despair whenever he passed them on a hallway. Levi made his way toward Erwins office, and once he was in front of the door he let out a deep sigh before knocking and letting himself inside. "I see that you have already put on your gear." Erwin stated the same moment that Levi closed the door behind him. "Do you want me to come with you or not?" Levi groaned and received a chuckle from Erwin as a reply. 

The same things happened that had happened for every week for the past two months. Levi and Erwin put on their gear and then went to saddle their horses, they rode over to the abandoned house once again and then used their gear to get up on the roof of said house. Then they sat down and stared at the stars, either staying quiet or talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It was their tradition, they did it to be more relaxed, to gain trust. 

But this time the mood was everything but relaxed. There was a feeling of uncomfort looming over the two. They stared at the stars and didn't say anything, but it wasn't a comfortable silence either. It was quiet for a minute, a second, a third, a fourth and finally a fifth before Erwin finally decided to break the silence. "I guess we both have a lot on our minds huh?" He chuckled nervously, a strange feeling creeping up in the bottom of his stomach. Levi stayed quiet, nodding instead. The raven swallowed and made tiny unnoticable movements closer to the blonde who was too engulfed by the stars to notice. Levi's shoulder brushed against Erwin's arm and it sent a shiver down both of their bodies, Levi swallowed again. Erwin looked down, his eyes widenning as he saw Levi look up at him as well. Only this was intentional, their lips brushed against each other. It was a kiss, but somehow neither of them minded. The uncomfortable fog lifted from above them, they got comfort from each other. They realized at that moment that they needed each other, Levi had someone to love in his life again, and he loved it. 

Levi recalled the events from all those years ago, he recalled his first kiss that he had shared with Erwin on the very same roof that he was sitting on right now. Levi looked up at the stars that were littered across the dark sky and for that moment and that moment only, he allowed his walls to come crashing down and he wept. His eyes got filled with tears that shined in the light of the stars. All those years ago he had kissed Erwin, the man who ended up being the love of his life. All those years ago he had finally found another person to love. All those years ago he had let his walls down again. He had kissed Erwin the first time on this roof, he had kissed Erwin the last time on this roof.

And now he only had his hand to kiss, the hand that had held Erwin for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am crying with yall


End file.
